


Troy's night at the abbey.

by ZealousNeophyte



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Impregnation, Masturbation, Nuns, Oral, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Roughness, Vaginal Sex, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealousNeophyte/pseuds/ZealousNeophyte
Summary: My first commission! A story for a certain barbarian who may or may not happen to double as Sven's porn agent.A barbarian visits a local abbey for healing, after a particularly brutal encounter with a demon. He finds more than just a few cure spells waiting for him, however.
Kudos: 7





	Troy's night at the abbey.

The rain whipped down on the three hooded figures, mercifully so. Hours' worth of grime, blood, and stress were slowly being washed away by the torrent, upon a closer look the trio could easily be spotted for what they were. Adventurers.   
  
“Nine hell’s Troy, how are you even walkin’?.” A gruff voice broke the silence, a heavyset man with half a head of grey hair speaking. His soft, blue eyes looking quizzically up and down the massive man he was speaking to. Pausing on where his cloak was torn, and obviously barely dressed wounds lay underneath.   
  
A loud laugh coming from the shorter man behind him, a flowing white beard draping down the front of his tunic, above it was two almost glowing spectacles that caught the dimming torch light as they walked farther into the town. “Come now, we all took a beating... but, some more than others.” another glance spared towards Troy.   
  
“I’m fine.” Troy responded without looking to them, his face stoic, and his focus on the road ahead, but he would have to admit after the adrenaline had run its course, he could certainly feel every wound he had gained in their most recent bout.   
  
“And I’m gonna give up the drink... come now Troy, there is no shame in admitting when ones about to keel over.” the heavy-set man spoke again. Grinning to Troy as the warrior shook his head with a laugh.   
  
“Maybe you should, Ivan.” Troy said, a smirk set on his lips. “I’d swear your belly is as soft as that demon's was!” the trio sharing a loud laugh before falling silent once again.   
  
The clerics truth however, held some truth. Troy felt like hell, the abyssal fiend was one of claw and muscle, barely a brain to be found but pure murderous instinct. It'd been a tough fight to say the least, Ivan their cleric had been forced to use his spell slots almost purely offensively. Relying on his more mundane medical knowledge to close the gashes and wounds left on his allies.   
  
A sudden burn ran up Troy’s hulking bicep, the man gritting his teeth and he could almost see the shoddy stitching opening itself. A new warm sensation dribbling from his sleeve as he took an idle glance around, spotting a sign along the road.   
  
**“Saint** **Agitha’s church.”**   


Following his allies gaze, the dwarf spoke up. “Go, boy. We’ll find the nearest tavern and await you in the morning.” the man raising a white eyebrow up to his much taller companion. “I’m sure they’d be more than happy to assist one who’d slain a demon!” a bark of laughter following, before he shook his head and walked nearer to Ivan. “I can’t say I’ve heard of this... Saint Agitha’s, but regardless.” the dwarf taking a few coins from his purse and handing them to Troy. “They’ll help ya, rather its outta their kindness or their greed.” a wise smile over his features.   
  
“...Not a bad idea I suppose.” Troy mused, offering a small wave to the two older men. “Thank you, Obul. Don’t have that contest without me, though!” he called, starting to walk towards the large church. “We still have to find out rather the drinkers pride goes to the Dwarf, the holyman, or the strong man!” his own baritone laughter filling the air as he walked away from them.   
  
“Saint Agitha’s...” he murmured to himself, pulling his hood off and shaking out his long hair. “I wonder who’d even be tending at this hour.” his eyes next spotting the stone steps leading up... and up... and up. “Great...” 

* * *

  
  
_**Knock, Knock, Knock!!!**_  
  
Troy waited a few moments, growling to himself as he began to turn towards the stairs once more, realizing it was just his luck to have only taken these long flights upwards due to his injuries, his injuries that stung with every hard step upwards. Taking his first step before hearing a lock turning.   
  
“Hello?” a tired sounding voice came, Troy turning to spot the owner, his eyes growing a bit wider when he saw the woman.   
  
Exotic, was the first word that came to his mind. Not like the elves, lives so long that humans lived their lives in what could be considered the childhood of theirs... Not like the orcs, their muscles and bones denser than any mans, much to the detriment of anything inside their skulls... This, was humanity’s example of exotic.   
  
His eyes first, were at her face. The deep brown eyes and dark skin mixed perfectly, each curly lock of her dark brown hair similarly given an almost mystical sheen by the flickering torch light, the whole display offset beautifully by her ruby red, pillowy lips. The lipstick shade, one of a lighter red gave the illusion of two rubies set upon the woman's face.   
  
“...Hello?” the bronze-skinned nun repeated.   
  
His eyes snapped back to attention; the man momentarily lost in her visage responded with a clear of his throat. Taking a few steps towards her, and placing a hand on the door-frame.   
  
“I apologize, I was stunned by your beauty” he responded plainly those sharp brown eyes of his locked onto hers, leaning forward ever so slightly, so she had to look up to properly reciprocate his gaze.   
  
“I-- O- er- thank... thank you.” she said surprised, her turn to look back with wide eyes, but whilst his were like a man staring into the stars, hers were more akin to a deer in headlights. That darkened complexion lightening a shade red, as she looked away.   
  
He smiled, seeing that reaction, before sighing softly and starting again. “I’ve been quite hurt, as you might see... Me and my companions had taken the quest to rid that nearby hamlet of its demonic--”   
  
“Parten?!” she interrupted suddenly, those eyes growing wide as she rose one hand to clasp her habit, right between her two impressive breasts.   
  
“Yes, the Hamlet of Parten. Dire straits that place was in, thankfully me and my allies cornered the beast. Blasting it with magic and arrows, it swung out!” Troy adding weight to his words by lifting a fist high, and thudding it on his chest. Ignoring the pain for now.   
  
“A powerful blow that would have slain a weaker man... but a blow that was needed, I grasped its clawed hand and drew it into a confined space... I bet it was cursing its unholy size then!” Troy then replacing his hand on the spot just barely above her head, cocking his head with a wink. “But the story can wait... our cleric relies mostly on his magics for healing, and he blew those spells on damaging the demon. So if you would be so kind...” the man then gesturing past her.   
  
“O-oh! Of course, I’m sorry, I’ve made you stand out here in the rain—it's just... you came so late, and your kind words and—and your story!--” she bit her plump bottom lip, realizing she was rambling, just taking a solid few moment to admire his tall form before she silently nodded, and began her way towards a where they stored medical supplies. Troy more than happy to follow right behind, not even trying to hide his gaze upon her shapely rear end. Practically a heart that swayed and bounced with every loud click of her shoes against the stone-tiled floor. A sway he could almost swear was on purpose.   
  
They ended up at a smaller room, just large enough to have two beds and a selection of herbs, tinctures, and tools. Nadja hurried in first, double checking the cleanliness of a bed, before she went over to work on figuring what was needed. “Alright... cuts, bruises, nothings broken. Right?” she asked over her shoulder, leaning down far as she delved into a chest. A nice view of that fabric almost hugging to her.   
  
“Nothing too bad, a few gashes and some shoddy stitching all over.” he said with a chuckle, dropping his soaking cloak to the floor and sitting on the bed, shedding his tunic next with a bit of a grunt. The soaking clothes dyed slightly red, and once again discarded next to the bed.   
  
“Right, so this sho— _oh_.” there was a clatter as she dropped a few tools, her wide eyes on that robust frame, arms bulging with barely contained power. Pale abs almost glared back at her, the tightly knit stone wall he called his chest was covered in scars, both old and healing. She was lost, just like him just moments before, in the sheer example of masculinity.   
  
“Something caught your eye?” he asked coyly, knocking her from a trance this time around, the woman blinking and nodding suddenly.   
  
“S-sorry! Just uh—you have, a lot of scars.” she spoke without taking her eyes off that chiseled body. A sheepish grin going across that red face as he cleared his throat, her eyes finally dancing upwards. Without that heavy clothes, and in this clearer light. She realized just how rugged and handsome he looked. Almost unconsciously she rubbed her legs together, before turning to pick up her tools once more.   
  
“R-right... this might hurt, just try to grit and bear it, eh?” a gentle giggle given before she began. First, undoing the shoddy work of his ally and closing them properly, wiping excess blood away after every action. She quickly got into the groove, stitching, wiping, bandaging... but, soon enough the monotony seemed to get to her, a squeeze tested here. A massaging rub offered there, and most certainly a finger finding a spot between two muscles and testing just how hard it was.   
  
Troy noticing this of course, allowed her for now. Waiting a bit longer before speaking, laid back by then, she mentioned she’d need to check over his back for wounds, and had been quite sure to get very personal with it. More than once, resting those large breasts of hers against him, even through the cloth she wore, he could feel their squishiness, and with his thoughts drifting to just what he could do with them... his pants feeling much tighter, she suddenly told him to turn over, mentioning the need of hydration, a mug of water in her hands as he rolled. That mug, a repeat of the tools bounced off the floor, spilling water all over the place as she stared wide-eyed.   
  
“B-big...” she muttered, almost in a trance. Walking slowly towards the grinning man and looking at the bulge... no, a bulge didn’t do it justice. The massive prominence of masculine flesh was what her eyes were locked to, and sent her legs into a numb jellied like state, the hardly clothed tool tested the fabric of his trousers to their fullest, and for a moment she wondered how he even walked with such a thing.   
  
“Something wrong?... say, I never caught your name.” Troy remarked plainly, his legs spread just enough to give her a wonderful look and the secret in his head... he was barely half-mast.   
  
“...Nadja.” she spoke almost entranced, another shaky step taken and quite brazenly, she reached out tentatively pressing against it with her fingertips, another unconscious grin going across her face as she muttered again. “Still... growing...”   
  
“Well my name is Troy, Nadja. It’s nice to meet you.” he responded playfully, leaning forward and putting a finger under her chin, raising it to look into his face. The woman's eyes were almost hazed, a small sheen of sweat starting and certainly a red tinge that looked as though it would eventually match her lipstick.   
  
“Would you like to fuck, Nadja?" he asked as plain as day, as though merely asking if one wished to go for a walk. His sharp eyes delving deep into her own, she didn’t need any more explanation for what may transpire. Blinking almost drunkenly she shook her head slowly, an unenthusiastic. “N-no, I couldn’t not in--” trailing off.   
  
“You obviously want to.” he countered.   
  
“It-- would be wrong..” she muttered, Troy only chuckling as he let go of her chin and gestured downwards. Her eyes drifting, realizing that the entire time she’d been stroking along his clothed cock, pinching and squeezing softly at the solidifying flesh.   
  
“O-OH! I’M SORRY!” she blurted, knocked out of her trance, and bringing her hand back to her chest, jiggling the massive orbs and gulping loudly. “B-but I think we—we should go to the confessionals!” a soft smile going across that aroused face.   
  
“It-- it seems you may have some stuff to talk about.” standing up quickly, she nodded to him and began out the door. Waiting patiently, assumedly for him to redress... to which he simply stood and walked out, shirtless and half-erect.   
  
“Lead the way, Nadja.” he stated with a smile, gesturing farther down the hallway. Her eyes only momentarily flicking to that third leg before she gritted her teeth and nodded. Leading him northbound, and through a few twisting halls. 

* * *

  
  
Soon enough, he saw her enter a booth, a latch sounding from inside. The opposite one, obviously meant for himself. The larger man walking in and similarly latching it shut. A small moment passing in silence before he heard her voice.   
  
“Well... Troy, I welcome you to Saint Agitha’s church, and I am here for you. Have you anything to confess?” she asked softly, her features blocked by the wooden panel separating them.   
  
“Where to begin?” he joked, chuckling lightly before he leaned back. “I suppose... I have something to confess to. I have been having some fairly, sinful thoughts as of recent, Sister.”   
  
“...And what were they about, Troy?” she asked, with an air of eagerness.   
  
“I’d met quite the beauty, smitten I found myself unable to take my eyes off her, nor my mind... her exotic features, that wondrous body barely contained by the clothes she wore, leaving little to the imagination yet... still leaving me hungering for more.” the last parts, practically growled out.   
  
“I--I see...” she responded; a gentle shuddering sigh barely heard along with the brush of fabric moving. “Please, go on.”   


“I’d been thinking the entire time just what I’d do with her... I won’t lie, sister, it's things that may not be appropriate for your ears.” he teased.   
  
“N-no! Please--” Nadja realizing how desperate her voice sounded, cleared her throat and began again. “All will be forgiven, please... go on.”   
  
“Well, my first view was that of her face, I could imagine those ruby lips working along me, lapping and smooching against my body before she drew closer and closer to my cock. We’d start slow of course, very few can even get half in before they begin to choke... but I would of course... ‘help’ her along.” he began, smugly grinning at the separator.   
  
“...Y-yes, very very sinful. W-who is this woman, again?”   
  
“She would be held, and her throat would be stretched until I was properly lubed, and satisfied... then?” he ignored her question. “We would begin the real fun... a rough, wild, fuck. Filling her fuller than likely ever before, pumping her womb rich with my seed...” he stood up, unlocking his latch, walking next door and leaning his ear against it.   
  
_“Slrch...Slrch...Slrch...Slrch.”_   
  
and with a chuckle, he put his hand on the flimsy handle, and with but a push. Broke it.   
  
Nadja jerked her head upwards, her eyes previously clenched shut. Habit pulled up past her thick thighs, with one hand quite obviously deep within herself. One final, wet _“_ _Slrk_ _”_ heard as she pulled out two woefully undersized digits. Her eyes remained on him, wide, and shocked. Her mouth half agape, unable to say a single word.   
  
Whilst hers was one of shock, his silence was of desire. Those cold, sharp eyes already undressing her, a flare of his nostrils as he caught the scent of her loins, as desperate and wanting as she looked. He stepped forward, the door swinging shut behind him, no longer able to be locked, but easily closed. The cramped space left them barely a foot apart, a single candle the only light in the dim room.   
  
A moment passed, then another... but Nadja slowly gulped, and leaned forward. Staring directly at that massive bulging shape in his trousers. Once more running her fingers along the hard length, from his groin all the way down to nearly his knee. A gulp offered from her, likely her last sign of apprehension. Fingers hooked into his belt; she undid it with a click. Next pulling down--   
  
**WHAP!**  
  
She blinked in surprise, as the cock flew up into not her face, but her belly. Face to face with that hairless groin, her eyes traveled down that wrist thick length of flesh, until it vanished below her own, impressive breasts, the heat that traveled and stuck to her, as well as the pressure however let her know just where that fat tip ended up. A light gulp as it pressed against one thick thigh, pushing against it gently.   
  
She brought both hands up, marveling at how firm it felt between her light palms, the spongy flesh barely squishing as she attentively squeezed and tugged on random points, testing the flesh and wondering just how this would... fit.   
  
Next, she moved it back and blinked first, in surprise then with sheer amazement at the two apples he called balls laying beneath, a hand lowering and giving a gentle tug on one, a hearty thud of his heart nearly making her release it, the virility and strength barely contained in that sack sent her heart into a tizzy, sweat welling up on her face and body. One word rang through her mind. “Hot”   
  
Those digits began to switch balls, cupping the left and lifting it to test its weight.   
_“Hot”_  
Her hand rose up, following the thick shaft, up the unpeeled foreskin, and ending on the pinkish head, that opening nearly the size of her pinkies tip.   
**_“Hot”_ **  
Then finally, as she looked up, spotting that handsome face and knowing grin... a grin that didn’t so much imply, as it commanded her to go ever farther, farther to this powerful man she’d met but minutes ago.   
  
“...Its hot.” she muttered, loosening her habit, falling free it showed off those massive ebony breasts, each the size of well grown watermelons, showing a firmness despite the gravity that drew them slightly downwards.   
  
Troy felt not the want, but the need to reach down. Pinch those brown nipples and tweak them to his content, pinching and pulling until he had her mewling on the floor... but he waited, he knew the look she had, the almost docile stare of a lamb seeing a wolf coming over the fence. The simple knowledge that this was her fate.   
  
“Very... hot...” she murmured. She curiously smacked that heavy cock against her face and lips a few times, loving the feeling of that barbaric cock loudly plapping against her feminine features. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled, lustfully licking her pink-painted lips, and looking up with no longer anything in those brown eyes, but sheer lust.   
  
_“Mmm... Smooch... Smack... Muah...”_  
  
She delivered a series of sloppy wet smooches along the length of the massive shaft. Starting first with the very tip, her tongue sliding along the hole and stealing a dribble of clear precum, next making her way down to the base of his weapon and lining up her mouth with his large, sack. Nadja parting her ruby lips and wrapping her drooling hole around one of the man's likely pent up, oversized nuts as best she could. A loving groan erupting from her throat as she sloppily suckled the flesh, covering it soon enough in a sheen layer of saliva and lipstick. Switching to the second orb and offering a much neater tongue-bathing. Ending finally with one more kiss right between the two of them. Bright red smudges, and marks left up and down his fat rod, with a nice finisher right on those two testicles.   
  
“It's so full, I don’t think I could take it all~” she whined out, her voice not one of fear, but of disappointment in herself. Like the fox and his sour grapes, however this fox unable to lie to herself about not wanting to find a way to take everything he had and more.   
  
She let her wet tongue flop out of her mouth and dragged it along the man's scrotum, slurping like a bitch drinking water from a doggie bowl. Creating a trail that led from the bottom of his sack...   
  
_**SCCHHHLLRRPPP~** _  
  
Ending up once more at his tip, panting loudly, and showering his flesh in her hot breath, she leaned forward. Pushing her hair from her face, and using a finger peeled that foreskin off slightly. Barely enough to get her tongue in, and then with not but a deep breath, she swirled.   
  
_Schlp..slrp...shlrp_  
  
Troy groaned in response, his eyes squinting as he really didn’t expect such treatment from a woman of the cloth. Her tongues every deft flick and slide along his thick bulb. A combo of stimulation that set his loins alight and grew him to full attention. His hand coming to rest on her veil, brushing it off the top of her head, that dark brown curly hair falling free, and finding a new holder, in the way of one of his large hands.   
  
“You’re quite good at this Nadja, I’d be lying if I wasn’t a bit surprised.” he spoke through almost gritted teeth.   
  
The woman beaming cutely to his words, seeming to double her efforts. Two fingers peeling that excess skin the rest of the way down, she flicked her tongue against his frenulum a few times, and finally wrapping her plushy lips around the crown of his meatclub. Inhaling loudly through her nose.   
  
The holy woman angled her neck and lowered her face onto the Troys throbbing, vein-covered cock. Her eyes closed now, she relaxed her jaw the best she could and took that gargantuan tip slowly, assuring no teeth so as much as tapped it whilst her tongue lubricated and danced along its path... two inches buried. She paused, exhaling a hot breath out her nose and inhaling deeply. Her eyes opened with determination, looking up into his own pleasure drunk ones, a harsh forward buck offering a loud.   
  
_**“GLRK”**_  
  
She clogged her throat with that obscene shaft, gagging loudly as her larynx got stretched. A solid six inches had been devoured by her wolfish throat. Tears welling at the corners of her eyes were ones of joy, no doubt. A prominent bulge that was once observed in Troy’s trousers, showed obviously through the flesh of her throat. Yet... this seemed to be her limit, a low vibrating groan rocked her throat as she feverously pressed back and forth. Her fat udders bouncing off his thighs, and finally pressing against them once she’d slowed and stopped, barely a third of him sheathed down her gullet.   
  
Her every lewd action was filling that barbarian with the unmatched pleasure, that a yet broken in throat offered but... leaving him wanting more, his teeth now gritting she felt that second hand of his grasp, a more curious look sent upwards. Spotting what gave him his reputation in battle, the look of ferality. His sharp eyes glaring into hers a small trail of drool running from the corner of his mouth as he hissed out a harsh breath.   
  
His hands stayed firm on her scalp, those fingers dug into her curly dark hair. Nadja shivered, her deep brown eyes, wet with tears from her own self impalement on such a magnificently large member looked up at him in mild confusion.   
  
“Whilst I love this, Nadja..." The man pulling her slooooowly to the tip of his tool.   
  
“I think it'd be best if I took over." A simple flex of his bicep, the smallest amount of his strength... and she was hilted, a spray of saliva and precum erupting from the spots between the corners of her mouth and his cock coated his loins along with a loud _**HRKLSH!**_   
  
Her eyes spun, before ending at a nice view of the top of her skull, her arms instinctively firing upwards, and grasping onto his muscled thighs. Her nails digging in, and drawing lines of red down them.   
  
“Hrgh... that's, more like it.” he grunted, pulling back and slamming forward. Another loud _**HRPLSH!**_ leaving her, and spattering him with yet more saliva. After a few more testing thrusts, he realized she her grip had gone from thighs to rear, squeezing his taut, muscular butt, and then to his surprise. The nun pushed forward smushing herself against the man's firm slick skin and wrapping her lips down tight like a vice. She sucked hard marking the root of the shaft with the clear slimy precum and a slight stain of ruby red lipstick before letting out another spray of spittle and throat slime.   
  
“...You’re loving this, aren’t you? “he chuckled out, squeezing her even hard as he leaned forward and got himself into a much... more capable position. 

* * *

  
  
The man began to rapidly face fuck her. She could feel the meaty THUD’S of his fat cock head slamming against the entrance to her belly, hear the loud _**PLAPPLAPPLAP!**_ of his hefty sack, dancing off her chin and swollen neck, and see through blurry, tear filled eyes his rapidly approaching and retreating groin. 

Despite that, he had been dead fucking on. She was leaking through her tight panties, the liquid arousal oozing from her plump pussy lips and drooling down her shaking thighs, only to be splattered against the floor after a particularly oxygen starved buck of her hips showed a micro-orgasm, purely from his violent throat-stretching. She sucked and gulped swallowing down the mixture of slimed pre and Troy’s cock when available, but made herself extremely welcome to attending purely what Troy wanted.   
  
Troy meanwhile had seemingly lost his ability to talk, only growling and grunting like the beast he was showing himself off as. His thrusts growing wilder, and rougher as she started to see spots, lack of oxygen and head shaking aside however... or perhaps because of it, one hand soon left his thigh, delving deep between her legs and continuing what he had previously interrupted.   
  
_Slrk Slrk Slrk Slrk...._  
  
Even in his wild state he saw what she was doing, and decided to help her along. He pulled her fully free, a deafening.   
  
_**SLRRRRRTCHPOPP!**_  
  
Followed by a hacking, inhale, before with the aim of a true-strike using warrior. He POUNDED straight back to his root. Squeezing the handlebar, once known as her scalp tighter, the barbarian was going to do his best to mix mild pain with immense pleasure and send the bitch's brain into overload as he plowed her throat; burying his fat fleshy totem into her vacuum gullet with raw brutality, not paying any mind as his thighs and ass were being used as leverage whilst he abused and used the mouth offered to him like a cock sleeve.   
  
_...Splrt_ _! **Splatter!**_ _Splap! Splap... splap.._  
  
It seemed she came first, a harsh shiver going through her body as those rolled up eyes shook with their owner's harsh release, what had to have been a long pent up, NEEDED release, coming with the force of a half-covered hose. Her panties barely acting as a shield as her orgasmic fluids stained the floor and the inside of her habit. Nails once more tracing his flesh with light dribbles of red, legs twitching and shaking like a frog’s, until she finally got a messy sounding snort of spittle saturated precum to spray out her nose and seemed to fall still, outside of an errant twitch of five.   
  
Then, it was his turn. Those fat nuts gave a hearty _ **GRRP...**_ and rose to smooch her chin. Troy gave another wild growl, as he could feel himself start to tense up his muscles flexing as he reached his explosive finish. 

The berserker’s grip on the nun's head tightened stayed firm, as his arms tensed along with the rest of his body. The welling pressure feeling in his lower half had become overwhelming, his breath was ragged and fast before being held entirely in the man's lungs and behind grit teeth. All the rough looking muscles was put on display as the beast practically became a statue, stiff and still -- all except for that thumping cock that was crammed down Nadja's well broken in throat, unloading thick, sticky ropes of hot spunk, chock full of virile barbaric swimmers that his flexing hairless orbs pumped into each shot, directly into her belly.   
  
_**GLRT, SPPPPLRT, SPLOOOORT**_  
  
Her eyes once more rolled upwards, an unimaginable pressure starting as the bottom of her stomach was pounded by a high-pressure spray of pure protein. Her entire throat and jaw could feel every load before it reached her belly, starting at his base. Stretching her ever so slightly farther out as it traveled, and finally. _**SPLRT!**_ Dumping into her cum-fed guts. That frothy mixture of seed and spittle escaping the corners of her lips as a backed-up dribble of white escaped down the belly of Troy’s shaft, and dripped right onto her own stained gown.   
  
As Troy’s orgasm slowly came to a close, he shivered and twitched. Relaxing and releasing one hand from her head, using it to pet and brush that hair of hers back, a low sigh escaping him as he looked down at her tear streaked, sloppy face. Grinning as he knew as well as she did, that she’d not much need any more food... for about two days or so.   
  
He drew himself slowly out, his entire shaft a mess of froth and seed, the thick mixture akin to a syrup, barely dripping off, except when it welled around the bottom of his balls. He pulled ot the tip, leaving that in and squeezing his own base, pushed the remains of his gift into her mouth. The entire arm length of flesh holding enough to fill her mouth. The cum drunk bitch, idly chewing before a loud.   
  
_**GULP**_  
  
A soft _“_ _Aaaaahn_ _~”_ escaping as she let her tongue hang loose for a moment, showing off her diligence on the process of taking just everything Troy had to offer, the man barely wasting a moment, reached down. Grasping her shoulder and turning her. Another under her thigh, those fingers of his soaking in her arousal almost instantly, he raised her up. A grunt from her, a few coughs to clear any excess cum, and she began to speak.   
  
Troy was used to this, not that it ever stopped him. The girls would barely last through foreplay, and when he was about ready to take things seriously. They’d ask for a break, or a slowdown, or just wish to continue another night. It was never a problem of course, they changed their minds quite quickly, but regardless he’d listen to her pleas for mercy and--   
  
“I want you in this tribal cunt” she hissed into his ear, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek, twisted half way and shoving her ass roughly against his loins.   
  
Troy found himself, once again taken by surprise, the vulgarities this woman spewed it was much more the words of a lust filled bitch, than what he assumed her to be. A low growl at his lips as he smiled, letting her work for now.   
  
She kissed along his neck, a hand on his large chest, feeling his thudding heartbeat as she coo’d. “So big, so strong... Nothing like the men I knew back home. I‘ve done nothing but think about how thoroughly you’d loosen me up...” she moaned, an exploitative hand tracing his bulging abs, and locking itself around his cock's base. “I had my first taste of a white boy barely a few months ago, and I think I’m addicted~. One of the studly sons of a man named Connor, and while he was wild... rough... and oh so virile in his youth...”   
  
She switched her lips targets, leaving sloppy red marks across his chest now, even testing a nipple with her pillowy lips, before her eyes glared up at his. “You’re so much, more~” she complimented that with a _“_ _Mwuah_ _”_ right on the soaking tip of his cock.   
  
“So much bigger... stronger... virile... but.” she smirked now, looking back up, and with a cloth muffled _FAP_ planted her rump right back on his belly, up on her tippy toes to do such an act, her hands on the wall of the confessional booth. “Do you think you’re rougher and wilder? ~”   
  
Once more, no words were needed, his explorative hands took grasp of her chest, squeezing the fat udders, as though he wished to milk her. Squeezing and kneading he chuckled, it was rare to find one who was so... exciting. His hands quickly going downwards to grasp her half-stripped garbs.   
  
**SCHRIP!!!**  
  
His immense strength made tearing her entire front section in half akin to a man tearing a piece of paper, discarding it to the side and grasping her panties. Her face was a wide excited grin, those pupils of hers, large in their almost intoxicated ways. Her mind alight with how much she would be remember this, through body and mind for weeks if not months to come.   
  
Troy tore those panties off just as easily as her gown. The soaking piece of fabric, sticking to the wall he threw it at for a solid second before it fell with a splat. The now naked woman not even making an effort to hide a single part. Her luscious dark skin was wonderful, unblemished, and plush where it was wanted. Whilst tight where it was needed, her plump pussy lips open just enough he could see the pink sheathe to his white **greatsword**. He slung an arm under her arm, and between her breasts, grasping her throat and holding her up. His free hand once again lifting her thigh high up and poising his fat prick at her entrance, he exhaled a steaming breath out his mouth and squeezed her, a harsh choking cough left her seemingly permanently smiling face as he flexed his massive arms. 

* * *

  
  
“Ho ho ho! You doubt me, boy?” Obul’s voice rang from the table, he and Ivan had decided on. Both quite drunk, the reward money numbering at a thousand gold coins. They opted to begin the spending, the whole tavern treated to drinks and whatever stews were on the menu. Now, Obul had decided to entertain those within’ with some of his spells.   
  
Mostly cantrips, a minor illusion here, a prestidigitation there. But, when he claimed to be able to conjure images of the future... well, a number of folks had come around his table, the dwarf merrily, accepting and questions and offering what responses he could... but, one particularly fiery, black haired youth had an air of distrust about him, and was quick to dispute any vague answer Obul might give, Ivan only laughing and agreeing with the boy. Offering a playful grin over to Obul.   
  
“The boy has a point! What proof have you, outside of vague answers? Perhaps you could put on a show! You can conjure images, and futures, can you not?” he asked, slinging his drink high. A few cheers offered, as Obul just chuckled and shook his head. Reaching into the pack next to his chair and withdrawing a crystal ball.   
  
“If it‘ll get ye’ all to stop cawin’ at me, sure!” following up with a hearty laugh and a few arcane words, the torch light and candles seeming to dim as he spoke, the only light coming from the ball.   
  
“Let's look in my future then, let's hope I ain’t doin’ nothing dirty." He murmured, his eyes closed and breath stilled. A low hum starting as the light left the orb, creating a moving image that floated just above the dwarf‘s head.   
  
He didn‘t look much older, his gear however was a bit better looking, his old tattered spellbook having been replaced with a sleek, white leather one. The man in a ready looking stance as he spoke.   
  
“Come then, hit me with every—WAIT!” a sudden white light flashing over the vision, a few moments passed and the man was on his back, gasping for breath as the bottom of his beard smoldered.   
  
“Uncle! Are you ok?!” I distant female voice came, a young woman of mixed race suddenly ran into the picture, looking him up and down worriedly, before muttering some words and splashing the dwarf with a create water spell. The man grumbling as he sat up slowly and rubbed his chest.   
  
“If I’d known your main element would be surprise, I would have suggested your training to be with a rogue!” he called to her, before just laughing and shaking his hair a bit, getting the girls legs wet to her complaints.   
  
“Uncle!!! Just use your damn prestig—gah, this is gonna stain!” the girl frantically going through her book until she read some arcane passages, and those pants were once again dry.   
  
A look shared between them, before they both just broke into laughter, Obul extending his hand and the girl helping him up. Both their gazes suddenly turned with wide grins to another person off the viewed area, the vision growing blurry and finally ending there.   
  
The dwarf looking a tad surprised, as that seemed to quell most of the skeptics, even the young boy looked surprised before he turned back, rushing over to a man with similarly unkempt black hair and tugging on his arm, the man likely his father being peppered with a hundred questions of rather he could do that or not.   
  
“Hrm...” Obul grunted out, running his fingers through his beard in thought. “A new student? And one that calls me uncle? I wonder just how far along that was...” sipping away at his grog once more as Ivan took over as entertainer. Offering a drinking contest with any unwise enough to challenge a cleric of life. 

* * *

  
  
The cacophony of impacts that resounded across the room, from that little booth was quite obvious. The deafening _**FWAP, PLAP, SPLAP, SMACK**_ from his pelvis crushing upwards into her hips. He was at the practical root, having her at the completely intoxicated mercy of that white fuck-flesh, its display was almost one of magic, the entire length deep in her, tenting that belly into a bulge that left nothing to the imagination. Every half way pullout spattering the floor with more and more fluids.   
  
The only backdrop was not one of words, what Nadja would hope was words of encouragement and almost reverent praise, nor words of either the kind, cruel, or mocking variety from Troy.   
  
“ _ **HRk**_ \-- _Glrk_ \-- Need— _Glk..._ ” the hand wrapped tightly around her throat, squeezed with purpose, careful not to crush the woman's throat, but clamped it off. Barely a third of the oxygen she required was getting in, and foaming spittle was all that came out with every attempt at words.   
  
Troy meanwhile had lost himself to his carnal wills and wants his thrusts wild and rapid, _**PLAP!SMACKTHWAP**_ _ **!**_ The rabid impacts grew louder, his relentless ramming growing more intense as Nadja was made into quite the proper sleeve, her stomach bulging rapidly as her supply of oxygen, was deprived further.   
  
All she could do was bounce on his cock as it plowed in and out of her, _raising_ her chocolate bubble butt in tune with his pull outs and **slam** down in response to his thrusts. Cumming loudly as was forced to listen to the _ **SLAP-SLAP-SLAP** _of flesh on flesh as she collided on his lap over and over. She couldn't even scream properly as he squeezed her throat, making her face go scarlet, and as her ebony tits bounced and jiggled with every bit of sweet, mind-breaking pleasure he inflicted on her bare body.   
  
Those eyes rolling in their sockets as she started to black out... a low hiss coming as her responsive thrusts slowed and slowed... sweet darkness was coming, until the one who had found his place as the master to her senses and allowance of oxygen changed his mind on something.   
  
Troy released her throat, for but a moment... He wanted to hear it, the sounds of her enjoyment upon the finisher when his hips crashed down upon her, driving every thick-wrist sized inch down to the hilt inside just to feel the vein riddled masses of flesh swell twitch violently against the baby-maker he was tenting in a shape that more resembled a pink condom.   
  
Her breath came in ragged, hoarse coughing gasps. The sweet oxygen, tainted by their scents was utter heaven, the first words to leave her were. “By the goddess...” and the next only drove Troy harder. “You're so fucking perfect, the goddess put you on this world to fuck me up~” a wide drool spilling grin on her face.   
  
The entire time of filling, his cocks' shaft was grinding against that woman's every inner nook and cranny, her senses made to suffer such pleasuring torments. It wasn't just her womb and inner walls, but her whole body in his grasp, a harsh hissing as she heard a gurgle from below... he was close, and she had already came thrice on that fat cock. His massive balls were soaking wet as they bounced and kicked off her groin. His hand raised high off her thigh, came down with a solid.   
  
_**SMACK**_   
  
Right on the spot he was pushing out, her womb stimulated on both ends sent a massive twitch through her body as her fourth orgasm took more of her brain-power out. A low mewl coming as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder, barely coherent eyes looking into his as he gritted his teeth and wrapped his fingers around her throat again...   
  
"Mine" he snarled out, flecks of spittle flying from his lips as he choked her once more. The words spoken whilst he squeezed his own cock-head using her womb, the words so direct and with an undeniable truth behind them she believed, that word as though it was a command from her own goddess. Those lips of hers moving slowly, trying to speak but nothing leaving... so he allowed her breath once more.   
  
“All yours, my whole body for you, Troy~” her hand coming up to grasp the back of his head gently. ” Back home, I was a tribal princess, pride of my father's group of warriors... here, I‘m just your tribal whore. Now fucking _**pump**_ , me full of your babies, you goddamn stud~” and with a gentle tug she took him into a kiss, one that he quickly turned around. Shoving his tongue roughly around, flattening her own on its floor and spilling his spit into her mouth. His beard tickling her chin, and his lips slowly staining with the colors she wore, a miracle if nothing else that they hadn’t been cleaned of such lipstick by his moves.   
  
Whilst up above, in that feverish kiss, the two finally parted lips, breaking away but leaving trails of saliva, and bridges of drool as they glared into each other's eyes with animalistic need. The moment the locking of lips was done with, he began to piston thrust into her without a moment's hesitation, slamming her with the force that felt like he was attempting to make an indent in the wall with the shape of her body beneath him, creaks, cracks, and even a gentle snap came from the flimsy wood. The crescendo of impacts of his pelvis against her ass cheeks and hips only grew, the man only pulling out a single inch, before slamming back in at this wild pace, rippling her ass cheeks with every collision he graced her with.

In but a few moments she felt his shaft swell within her, pulsing rapidly with the virility practically being felt eagerly building up at the base of that pillar, moments from shooting straight into her womb. He wasn't gonna keep her waiting much longer, clearly, she was eager to receive a direct dose of that overly fertile spunk. Finally, he drew out a solid eight inches, before _**SLAMMING**_ down every inch of that member she was waiting for. The raging potent nut burst into her womb, an audible _**SPUUUURPT SPLUUUURT SQUIIIIIRT**_ flooding her tunnel and ovaries with that viscous, syrup thick ball batter, painting her white within with such an absurd amount of virility that she was past the brim in but the first two shots, the rest quick to begin to bloat her more and more. That belly pushing out visibly with every cumshot, her baby-bag, swiftly growing into a baby-bag-of-holding. Each buck pumped more, the oozing sexual fluids that mixed with her own making an absolute mess of their combined loins. Those churning balls slowly emptied every drop of that load into the eager "Tribal whore."   
  
Her once tight belly had grown to the degree anybody would swear, she was pregnant with twins, and about seven months along, her tongue falling free and her eyes rolling fully upwards as that gout of seed overwhelmed her fully, not an ounce of sanity left for the moment. Legs alight with random firings of her nerves, arms loosely hanging, and a full ahegao to show off to the audience of one. Troy.   
  
He huffed out, his drawn out fire-hose slowing itself to but a dribbling faucet. Another hiss offered as he pulled out with a drawn out and sloppy _**SCHLOOOORP—**_ _Splatplatplatplat_ _!_ His thick creamy filler, gushing out of Nadja like a bottle turned on its head and span. Her whole body still pressed hard against the wood. Tits pancaked, belly pushing and emptying slowly. A firm hand grasping a handful of her hair... this had to be heaven, nothing could be better. A sudden wet _**PLAP**_ confirmed her assumption, a fat white cock sandwiched between her fat ass-cheeks. Feeling how it hadn’t even lost a bit of its hardness, a loud growl coming from behind as he planted a hard SMACK on one cheek, vibrating that whole lower body, rubbing along Troy’s shaft as he lowered her to the floor and planted his foot on one side... and her mind wandered to rather something was beyond heaven.   
  


* * *

  
  
“This the church we dropped em off at, aye?” Obul asked, shielding his eyes from the sun, despite his dwarven heritage... he had drunk a bit too much, and was quite hung over, Ivan to his side simply groaned in response, rubbing his dark ringed eyes and reading the sign aloud.   
  
“Saint Agitha‘s... yep, this is the place. The stairs are the giveaway. “he responded, gesturing to them with an unenthused chuckle. The sun rising behind the church, gave a nice glow to the whole building, but for those as hungover for these two. Had made a blinding light for them to walk into. Starting up the first few, steps with Obul, the duo finally reaching the large wooden doors. Knocking loudly and waiting.   
  
A few minutes passed and the door opened, a very well rested if not slightly dehydrated Troy standing tall, with a wide grin he looked down at the two of them, a cheery afterglow about him as he raised an eyebrow and glanced around at the two of them. “Well you two look like shit, how was your nights?”   
  
“Oh just great! We went out and slay a dragon we did, then lay a line of wenches. “Ivan joked, shaking his head.   
  
“We had a contest, drank ourselves paralytic, and are dealing with the aftermath.” Obul groaned, opening one eye to look Troy up and down. “How ‘bout yourself lad, you look like they treated you well. Lemme guess, some bread, wine, and about six hours of bible-study? Or did ya find your purse getting' lighter and lighter with every dona--” abruptly cutting himself off as Nadja walked into their view.   
  
She was dressed in not but a long cotton shirt, lazily rubbing at one eyes as she brushed her hair with one hand. Even in her exhausted looking state she was a damned bomb-shell, and the two men almost appeared smitten, before Troy snapped his fingers... that snap giving Obul another short feeling that went through his body, a shiver he knew well. Muttering some words, he took a quick look in his future.   
  
He saw his grinning face, that young mixed girl... and Troy leaning down to embrace her, before he threw her on his shoulders.   
  
“Well ain’t you just a fiery one! Knocked ole Obul on his arse, and ya barely even needed to open your book!” the proud man yelled, reaching a large hand up to pat her head.   
  
“G-Gah! Dad, lemme down... I ain’t a kid!” she complained, grinning ear to ear.   
  
Another snap bringing him back, as Troy frowned at him. “You uh... you good, Obul? That liver finally give out?”   
  
The old dwarf simply laughing and shaking his head. “No, I am very good, and certainly happy” he said with a smirk.   
  
“...Right, well uh. What do ya need? We heading... out?” he asked, glancing back to Nadja, the girl just smiling warmly as she held a hand over her belly... perhaps some morning wood, or just left-overs from the night before. Nothing the shirt couldn’t hide, but that belly showed some more softness than normal. The girl walking over and patting Troy’s shoulder.   
  
“Well... guess this means you’re turning over a leaf and becoming a chaste follower of the--” glancing over to the churches holy symbol... and not recognizing it. “Something or the other?”   
  
Troy about to respond, before Nadja patted him one more time. “Go, Troy.” she spoke softly, offering a gentle grin. “You don’t belong in a church, I think we both know that~” she joked, finally leaning up to plant quite the kiss on his lips, pulling off just to lean to his ear and whisper.   
  
“Just be sure to visit, let's say...” her hand reaching out to grasp his wrist, and placing his hand onto her belly. “Nine months?”   
  
He blinked, before melting into his own smile, his finger rising to tap her chin gently as he winked. “It’s a date" the man turning, and offering one final long embrace, before he left. Nadja watching from the door with quiet contemplation as the trio slowly melted into the rest of the town's goings on. “...Erik, if it’s a boy.” she said aloud, turning and closing the door gently. Locking it and walking towards the kitchen. “Eileen, if it’s a girl.”   
  
The three walked once more in silence for the moment, Ivan finally snorting and glancing over to Troy. “Oh the joys of being young, but a nun?” snorting to himself. “Aren't we showing off~”   
  
Obul chiming in next. “Just you wait Ivan, you’ll see showing off in but a few years.” the dwarf clapping Troy on the back with a hearty laugh.   
  
The barbarian only able to look between them, as though he was left out of a joke. Rolling his eyes and just grinning, it had been a good night, and one damn good start to the day. With a quest board ahead, and the sun at their backs... they walked ever forward, as adventurers do. 

* * *

  
  
But adventurers do return, where to? The grave if they’re unlucky, their homes once they’re done... and for a few.   
  
Troy held his hand up, blocking the sun and hoisting his bag back to a comfortable spot, the familiar sign “Saint Agitha’s” stared back at him, a long inhale of the fresh, warm summer air and he went up those stairs. Knocking on the door and waiting patiently, a woman with long blonde hair and a blindfold finally opening it.   
  
“Yes, hello? “she asked with a soft voice, another woman behind her, seemingly of elven descent.   
  
“Oh, hello. My name is Troy, I had come to--“   
  
“Find Nadja.” she said, putting a hand on one wonderfully proportioned hip. Raising two fingers and sending the elf off.   
  
“You’d caused quite the tisy you know~“she mused, a finger sent out to jab his chest lightly, humming as she ran it down his chest and finally let that arm return to her side. “Quite the strong one, and here some of us thought she was exaggeration yourself.” she joked, some fast steps coming towards the two of them.   
  
that golden haired nun politely getting out of the way as Nadja took Troy into a flying hug, Eeeing loudly into his chest as she hugged tightly. “I knew you’d come back.” she hummed out, drawing her head back and planting a smooch on his cheek. the woman having been... quite well filled out as of the last time he’d seen her, those breasts a cup-size larger, and those hips certainly looking wider and a bit more meat as he‘d last seen.   
  
“I made a promise, and I never go back on my word.” he said simply, hugging her tightly and spotting... that elf coming back with a little bundle, his eyes growing wide as he pulled her from his chest, and gestured towards the elven woman. “Is-- is that...“   
  
“Yes Troy.” Nadja said, taking the bundle and after a moment to smooch whatever was inside, she offered it to him. “Eileen, meet your father. Troy, and Troy meet your daughter, Eileen“ she said. Letting him hold the little girl, her skin a nice mocha, her eyes a deep brown like her fathers and a smattering of brown fuzz on her head.   
  
“She’s beautiful.” Troy mused, offering a finger, that she grasped and giggled with. The man turning to look at Nadja again as he held that bundle. “I think... I may stay a bit longer this time.” he offered finally, the whole lot of them sharing a laugh, as the doors closed. 


End file.
